


Love in Dunwall

by RoyalDarlingPrincess



Category: dishonored2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalDarlingPrincess/pseuds/RoyalDarlingPrincess





	Love in Dunwall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OtherSecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherSecret/gifts).



Through hard work and determination, the Kingdom was hers, and Delilah had trapped Corvo in void stone, a special stone that was pulled out of the void itself and could only be worked with magic. Delilah was a natural when it came to sculpting, creating her magical runes, and no one who knew the powerful witch would be surprised at how easy she could manipulate a void stone with her magic. It was unfortunate that during the chaos, Emily had slipped away. Delilah was only mildly surprised, she had an inkling that Emily would take after her father. It would have made sense to kill her whilst she was incapacitated, but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. It wasn’t out of love for her dead sister Jessamine, Delilah wished she could have killed her sister herself, no, she left her niece alive for some other reason. Maybe she secretly hoped to be stopped, the idea seemed unlikely. Maybe she just wanted to preserve a remanent of the royal family that had shunned her. While mulling over her thoughts, Delilah found her eyes catch on the stone statuette of Corvo, imprisoned within rock. Perhapds she kept Emily alive to use as a bargaining chip, to get Covo to bend to her will, and worship her..like he did her sister. 

Delilah first met Corvo during the rat plague, shortly after Jessamine’s death at Lady Boyle’s party. The party was brimming with all manner of erotic sins, everyone brandished a mask as they partook in the pleasures of the flesh from sex to wine. 

Corvo also entered with a mask and had become infamous by this point. A dangerous, wretched thing that struck fears even among those who whispered among themselves. Delilah herself had a cat face mask upon her face, which obscured her eyes but left her red-painted lips to smile at handsome men. 

Delilah was no fool and it was clear Corvo would risk attending such a party, it was for the same reason as herself, to get close to Lady Waverly Boyle, mistress to the Lord Regent Hiram Burrows. Delilah needed her sister’s assassins out of the way just as much as Corvo did to restore Emily to the throne. Although Delilah had a far nefarious reason, she had no wish to see Emily sit there, she at the time was working on a way to possess Emily’s body and rule wearing her face.

She didn’t have the influential support back then like she did in the present. She recalled thinking how foolish it was for Lady Boyle to organize such a party to feast while her boyfriend struggled to hold the empire together. Especially after Corvo had already killed supporters of the Lord Regent, and with the knowledge that he wore a mask to do so made it a grave mistake to throw a masked ball. She caught the shadow of the man in the dark warped mask, as he was clearly looking to see how to get past the guards to search around upstairs. This action so easily missed by others only helped confirm to herself that this was the real Corvo Attano. She felt the urge to go and do something, to help him along his mission, but she needed to act quickly for he would be gone in a moment. Without thinking she quickly made her way and grabbed him by the hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. The musicians played a slow number, the violin strings soothing and sensual. Corvo put no resistance to dancing, he must have just been so shocked by Delilah’s actions that he went along to work out what was actually happening. He wrapped one hand around her waist, and held her dainty hand. She caught a wiff of the iron scent of blood and dankness of the sewer, masked by perfume. His eyes roved over her face, and then her tight-fitted outfit. His sharp nose wrinkles as he was overwhelmed by the scent of roses. 

“Worked out which one is Waverly Boyle yet?” Delilah's whispered into his ear, her cheek against his. 

Corvo did not respond. He tilted his head slightly. Delilah could only infer from the shock on his face under that mask of his that he was surprised she guessed his mission so easily. It filled her with pleasure to have this effect on him. A little giggle was released from her lips at the joy this image was giving her.

“Oh come now, everyone here is trying to work out which sister is which. Three sisters all dressing in the same costume only in different colors, all for a laugh. They seem rather close.” Delilah said with false innocence.

“I have an idea on how to work it out. I suspect there must be a clue in their rooms.” Corvo finally replied quietly, eyes obscured by the mask.

“Is getting past the wall of light the issue?”

“No, it’s not being seen as I do it.”

“Well then, maybe I can help cause a distraction, for a price, of course,” Delilah said, a smirk spread across her lips.

A strange sort of stirring developed in her stomach while she was dancing with him. She could not believe the animalistic attraction was effecting only her. It felt so strange and so strong that Corvo had to be feeling the same. But what that feeling..of that she was unsure of, but she wanted to find out more about it.

“What do you want?” Corvo demanded bluntly.

“A kiss,” was the ready reply. Her lips ached for such a thing from him.

Corvo lifted his mask up slightly, using his hood to still keep this action as hidden as possible. But Delilah was able to see his face under that mask, confirming his identity. His lips captured hers in a bitter kiss, his tongue pushed into her mouth, and she welcomed it gladly. His taste was tart and bitter, sending waves of pleasure through her body

Corvo pulled away and then drew his mask straight down. A second, and he slipped away to disappear into the crowd, but Delilah's sharp eyes manage to follow his movements. The witch took a deep breath, then walked over to one of the larges statues where a group of guards were monitoring the entrance hallway to the Boyle estate.

“Well, who do we have here?!” Delilah yelled loudly, admiring the ice sculpture, "Look at this work of art!" She secretly used her vines to topple it, and it crashed with a resounding sound. Bits of pieces flew in the air, and many smashed into the guard, knocking his helmet off while another gave a few of the guests such a fright. 

Delilah collapsed onto the floor in shock and embarrassment, getting the attention of the rest of the guards who easily stepped forward to restore order and calm the guests. 

It was at this moment that she saw Corvo standing in the crowd, and with a blink of an eye he was transported to the second-floor landing. It was clear to her that he had the mark of the Outsider, it was the only way such a thing was possible. She didn’t see him again for the rest of the party, but one of the three Lady Boyles did disappear as well, her body was never found. Later news reports hinted at a terrible fate and from her spies, there was unspeakable horror visited on his enemies. 

This brings Delilah back to the present with the infamous Corvo trapped in void stone, still alive. She knew he could still hear as well. She spent her days painting and talking to him, telling him all sorts of things. Once again, the feelings and wants tightened in her nether regions, the yearning hot and needy, similar at Lady Boyle’s partY. She wanted Corvo to feel the same, desperate even.

Delilah once spent time completely naked in front of Corvo imaging his rock hard cock inside of her. The image would guide her fingers to stroke her insides, started by rubbing the clitoris, slipping it in and out. Her fingers were far too feminine to have the desired effect. She didn’t think that Corvo would be slow, from his mannerisms, he would be hard and rough, his expert fingers would move like a piston inside her, his nails scratching her sensitive skin, and he would stare hard into her eyes with that harsh glare of his while she came undone. 

She would tell Corvo all these ideas whilst he was stuck and had no choice, but to listen. She wanted Corvo to just take her; to grip her body and claim her as his.

These emotions built and built until Delilah could no longer control herself. She released his mouth from the void stone and pressed her lips onto them, slowly as the stones disintegrated from the rest of Corvo. He collapsed to the ground, his legs unable to support him. He raised his gaze up at Delilah, his face stony with anger. With a sudden new lease on life, he jumped up to tackle Delilah to the ground. There was a moment of true fear in her, she knew she couldn’t be killed but she feared the rejection. His hand wrapped around Delilah’s neck cutting off her air circulation, as he leaned in close to her ear.

“So you want it rough?” he mummers, the rough texture of his voice sending shivers down her spine.

A smile lifts her lips as Corvo lowers his head to plant kisses down her body. His fingers released her neck and swept downwards to her his vagina. He pushed apart her lips to slip his tongue inside. Delilah arched her back, moaning as his tongue explored her slick insides. His work was masterful and send tendrils of pleasure through her. She couldn’t contain herself, a scream of joy tore itself from her throat. But a scream was all it took to alert the witches, who rushed into the room to find Corvo with his face between Delilah’s legs. Not a single one uttered a word, but remained, their eyes fixed on the strange sight. Delilah bites her lips, and saw no need to contain her joy as she released moans and screams of joy that Corvo was bringing upon her. He removed his tongue, his lips wet with slick and gripped both her heads, before shoving his cock into her walls as far as it would go. He noticed the crowd, but paid them no mind, he once again fixed his gaze on Delilah. His lips locked on hers for another deep and exploring kiss. Their tongues battle in each others mouth as his hips pistoned to push his cock inside her.

“Say I am your true Empress,” Delilah demanded in the heat of the moment when they finally broke apart.

“You are my true Empress,” Corvo snaps, his eyes hungry and intense.

As if a call to action just after the words left Corvo’s mouth, he and Delilah climaxed at the same time, sending them both on a high. His cum shot inside of her and it felt so good doing so. Afterwards the two just stay there on the ground, catching their breaths. 

In return for ensuring Emily's safety, the two would have a small wedding in the evening, followed by more fucking, a lot more fucking. It would be two weeks of it, and when he would tire of the missionary position, she went on her knees, and slipped his cock into her mouth, savoring the salty taste of his manhood, working it in her warm mouth until he provided the warm salty cum for her to swallow. 

During one such fucking session, she allowed him to slip his cock into her arse, which hurt at first but once he lubricated her hole with sweet oils, the pain turning to pleasure. 

On occasion, when she was gifted a tray of delicious sweet macaroons, she place one in her cunt and served it to him. He eat out of her like a starving man, relishing the sweet taste of the pastry mixed in with her own.

But two weeks later, Emily had returned to Dunwall, raising such a ruckus that she thought the gods had descended from the void. She would sneak in and return Delilah’s soul and mortality to her. Place a sword to her throat and talk about extracting vengeance. Delilah knew she couldn’t hurt Emily, not because she didn’t have the power to, but because she was Corvo’s daughter, her stepdaughter.

“I beg for mercy,” Delilah said instantly, her heart aching for Corvo's strong arms.

“Why should I give you mercy?” was the cold response. 

“I know you are not a killer, I have reports that you have dismantled all my supporters, but have not killed any of them. So let me go, I will leave and never return,” She said clearly, eyes holding her neice's own with steely resolve. 

Emily looked around the room. Delilah knew who she was looking for, but Corvo was not present, he was getting a boat ready once he heard Emily had returned for he knew he’d need to get Delilah somewhere safe, but he wasn’t fast enough.

“Where is my father?” Emily demanded, and there was slight fear in her voice cause she assumed the worse. 

“Free. I let him go.”

Emily visibly relaxed, then removed her blade from Delilah’s neck and pushed her roughly to the ground. She stood over Delilah with raw hatred burning in her eyes.

“Go, and never return,” she ordered with the authority of a ruler. 

With that Delilah moved quickly, making her way to docks, past her former subjects, ignoring all the destruction and havoc she wrecked. She found Corvo finishing setting up their ship. He gave a man at the docks a letter for Emily before departing with Delilah into the sunset, where they both could be free to be with each other and nurture their love.


End file.
